Troublesome doesn't even begin to cover it
by usernamessuck
Summary: Love is something that everybody has. But you have to believe in it to obtain it. Sakura doesn't believe in love since Sasuke left. Who can help her mend the wound she doesn't even know she has. Story is better than the summary. review plz
1. Chapter 1

_Sanna-Sain_

_updated this chapter, I- re-read it and noticed a lot of mistakes._

_So read it again or you might be lost._

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

People say that there is only one special person out there for you. Well, my 'special' person left me behind seven years ago. People kept telling me to just let him go. I try but, do you know how hard it is to let go of someone that you actually told them that you love them? People also say that love is a good thing. Well I disagree with that statement. My 'love' for _him _was anything but good.

I, Haruno Sakura will not allow myself fall in love again. Love causes nothing but pain and sorrow. Naruto and Hinata have something great. But to me it's not love, it's attraction. Hinata has been attracted to Naruto ever since are academy days, but it was nothing more than an infatuation with the blonde.

Naruto eventually saw that attraction that the Huuyga heiress had for him and returned the same feelings. But it wasn't love, not in my eyes. Ino and Sai are interested in each other, and it's kind of awkward. When they are in the same room as each other, they can't keep their hands off of each other. Kiba and Temari say they are in 'love' so I won't say their not because frankly, the wind mistress scares me. Neji even said that he loved TenTen in front of the whole Rookie 9, but again all 'love' is, is a bunch of empty words trying to attract someone that you are attracted to. I hate sounding like a downer, but that is just my way of seeing things.

During the six years that the _he _left, everybody changed, including myself. I grew to become one of the strongest kunoichi in Konoha, best medic, even surpassing the Hokage herself. I also became more quiet, I don't talk as much. People say I'm hurting because _he _left, but in reality, I just don't have anything to say anymore. Don't think that I'm depressing or anything, I know how to have fun.

Even if I say I won't fall in love, doesn't mean I can't be attracted to someone, right?

* * *

**Regular POV**

A nineteen-year-old Hinata ran down the streets of Konoha avoiding all the obstacles in her way, with a huge smile on her face. She ran up to a small apartment complex and ran up the stairs, completely ignoring the clerks, to room number five on the third floor. Without even knocking the Huuyga heiress opening the door.

"Sakura!" she yelled for the pink haired girl.

"Hinata?" Sakura asked coming out of the bathroom wrapped only in a towel.

"Sakura!" Hinata yelled even louder hugging the girl and jumping up and down.

Sakura held her friend down by both shoulders while still managing to hold up the towel. The pink haired girl had never seen her friend this excited and happy.

"What makes you so bubbly?" Sakura asked while walking back in the bathroom.

"He purposed!" she squealed while jumping on the bed.

Sakura came out a few moments later dressed in a light purple v-neck spaghetti strap shirt and some short jean shorts. When she came out she was smiling and pulling up her waist long hair in a messy ponytail. When she finished messing with her hair, she jumped on her best friend.

"So how'd he do it?" the medic-nin asked lying beside the heiress.

Hinata explained how Naruto blindfolded her and took her to a small river surrounded in Lilies and many other species of flowers. Then Naruto went over to the Lilies and brought some back to her, which she happily accepted. Next Naruto brought her over to a large Weeping Willow and pulled out a picnic basket from one of the branches. Surprisingly what Naruto pulled out was not Ramen. Instead the blonde brought out Onigiri, Domburi topped with guydon, Chazuke, Oden, Sukiyaki, Shabu-Shabu, Tempura, Tsukemono, and a few more dishes. To Hinata's surprise was that Naruto cooked all the dishes himself, and they were good. Next Naruto brought out some herbal tea and two wine glasses. Before Hinata took a sip of her tea, she spotted a diamond ring at the bottom of the glass. Naruto then knelt down on one knee before her and asked 'Hinata, I love you more than anything. Will you marry me?'

Hinata's little story made both girl giggle and squeal. Both girls sat up and Sakura engulfed her best friend in a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so happy for you." she whispered.

"Really?" Hinata asked looking into her eyes.

Sakura just nodded and both girls started to jump up and down together.

After about an hour and a half talking about what Hinata and Naruto were going to do, a knock interrupted their conversation. Sakura walked up to her apartment door and opened it revealing the blonde himself. They both looked at each other and then gave each other a hug.

"I finally did it!" he said not noticing his fiancé' in the room.

"I know." she whispered.

Then Naruto noticed Hinata and blushed like there was no tomorrow.

"S-sakura. Tsunade w-w-wanted t-t-to see y-y-you." Naruto said not able to talk without stuttering.

"Just don't mess up my apartment." Sakura teased as she ran down the steps before Naruto could say anything.

The pink haired medic-nin made it to the Hokage tower just in time to see a chair fly out into the hallway. Next she saw two scared chuunin running out of the room before they got themselves killed. Sakura let out a small laugh and continued to walk into her sensei's 'room.' Right after she walked in Konoha's laziest genius followed her in.

"You're both late." Tsunade said leaning against her desk since she no longer had a chair.

"And you're drunk." Sakura replied trying not to laugh.

Tsunade ignored her student's comment and grabbed another chair and sat down. Minutes passed and nothing was said between the three.

"Tsuande-sama?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh yes, sorry, I forgot you two were here. Anyway, the two of you have a mission. There have been problems going on in non-shinobi countries and they need someone to patrol their areas," she said handing them scrolls. "All the information you will need is in there. You leave tomorrow at six." she finished.

Shikamaru and Sakura made their way out of the office and found it awkward between the two since they never really talk to one another.

"So." Shikamaru tried to start up a conversation.

"Would you like to do something?" Sakura asked.

"Sure. What did you have in mind?" the shadow user asked.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sanna-Sain_

* * *

After about an hour of disscussing on where they would go, they decided to go to one of the empty training ground. Both of them were sprawled on the floor, Shikamaru cloud gazing and Sakura tossing a kunai in the air and catching it over and over. The sun was high in the sky and beating down on them resentlessly. Beads of persperation decorated both of their forheads, but neither of them complained about the heat. 

So far Sakura has learned about the guy beside her is that he likes board games, clouds, and being lazy. Also, never wear a white shirt because the day you do, you get grass stains and dirt on it.

Shikamaru noticed that Sakura always had to mess with something, wether it was messing with the hem of her shirt or throwing a kunai in the air. He remembered the twelve-year-old her, always talking, pining after the younger Uchiha, and her crying. Apparently everything has changed about her since the last time he saw her.

"You better not be asleep." a voice threatened, breaking him out of his musings.

With his eyes still closed, a smirk appeared on his bored countenance.

"You're immpossible." Sakura groaned.

"What do you want to know?" Shikamaru asked scratching his head.

For the next few hours, the two talked about random things, favorite colors, food, places, past missions, their team mates, their sensei's, and even crushes.

"You liked Ino?" Sakura asked.

He let out a dramatic sigh.

"Oh, yes and I used to dream about me and her getting married and having tons of kids." he said sarcastically.

This made Sakura roll over and hold her stomach while laughing so hard. Shikamaru watching as tears started to fall down her procelian skin. After about five minutes of none-stop laughing and crying, Sakura sat up at rubbed the tears from her face, leaving her eyes and face slightly red.

"Do you like clouds when the sun is out or when it's setting?" Sakura asked moving to where her face was about two inches from his.

A small tint of pink decorated his cheeks, but when unnoticed by the pink-haired kunoichi.

"In the day." he said as beads of persperation fell down the side of him face.

With the answer he gave her she fell on the ground and sighed. There was a slight breeze that cooled down both of them from sitting in the heat for so long. Breaking the silence of the rushing wind, was a growling sound. Sakura sat up and blushed a bit.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten in a while." she stated rubbing the back of her head.

Shikamaru nodded, showing that he was actually listening. The two sat in silence, except for the sounds Sakura's stomach was making.

"Well I'll see you tomarrow then." Sakura said getting up and giving Shikamaru a small peck on the cheek.

As Sakura turned away to leave, Shikamaru felt himself flush at her actions.

"Troublesome." the redened ninja muttered before leaving himself.

* * *

Having trouble with the story because I don't want a sappy cliche fanfic like a lot of people write.  
Yes I did put a shika/saku moment in it, but you can't blame me.  
It's a shika/saku fanfic  
Help would be nice.  
Suggestions would be nice.

Thanks!

Sanna-Sain


End file.
